The Amazing Race: Mario World
by mariokart024
Summary: This is temporary and will be deleted soon.


_Previously in The Amazing Race: Mario World_

_Peach and Bowser Jr. was tested on their fear._

Shoots to Peach and Bowser Jr. screaming.

_Another ferry ride creates clashes and a close hospitalisation…_

Camera shows Bowser throwing Wario at the ferry wall and the chaos before that.

…_and more clashes with Wario at a water task._

Wario tips Yoshi &amp; Birdo's container over and throws it at Yoshi. The team members throw buckets of water over Wario and King Boo throws Wario &amp; Waluigi's container with water at Wario. "YOU ARE THE LEAST LIKEABLE PERSON IN THE WORLD!" King Boo shouts at Wario.

_Peach made a powerful stink but Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. arrived first at the mat but was penalised for violence._

"You have been given a penalty of 45 minutes…" Toadsworth says to the two

_In the end, they were still on top of the pack._

"You are team number one!"

_Wario's jealousy act led Waluigi to crack…_

"YOU FRICKIN DON'T LISTEN TO ME AND YOU ALWAYS TREAT ME LIKE A DOLL!" Waluigi shouts.

"OOOOOOH!" The farming Koopa shouts.

…_and also led them to last place but got lucky._

"This is a pre-determined non-elimination leg and therefore, you are still in the race."

_9 teams remain, who will be eliminated next?_

**Intro Plays:**

Mario &amp; Luigi – Brothers

**Peach &amp; Daisy – Princesses**

_This is Mount Wario, a beautiful, picturesque mountain named after a stupid person where teams embark on the fourth leg, in a race around the world._

_Bowser &amp; Bowser were the first to be checked in and will depart at 2:42am._

**Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. – Departing in 1****st****, 2:42am.**

The pair open the clue in front of the helicopter. The mountain is still very dark. "Fly to the Snow Lands! Whoo!"

_Teams must go back down the mountain (teams should not worry, there are lights) and travel by taxi to Donut Airport and pick flights that fly to the Snow Lands and then they must travel here to Sherbet Land, where they will receive their next clue._

"Whoo! Let's go, son."

We can't believe we were still first after the penalty we were given. We must be really good! We need to stay like this. – Bowser Jr.

"At least it's dark. I can't see that I'm right on top of a mountain. I'm not afraid of the dark."

**Petey Piranha &amp; King Boo / Rosalina &amp; Pauline – Departing in 2****nd**** &amp; 3****rd****, 2:45am**

They both depart and open the clue at the same time as they arrived at the mat at almost the same time.

"Fly to Snow Land!" King Boo reads.

"Awesome, guys!" Rosalina exclaims.

We have no idea how we and the monsters worked together. It seems to be going good but this seems like a quirky alliance. – Rosalina

We seem to have a great time with the mums, which is weird. – King Boo

"Let's go down. It's freezing up here." Pauline says.

**Peach &amp; Daisy – Departing in 4****th****, 3:01am**

"Fly to the Snow Lands!"

"Yes!"

Fourth is the highest we have gotten so far in the race. We need to do better. – Daisy

"I think it's easier for us if we work alone." Daisy says while she and Peach head down the mountain.

**Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. – currently in 1****st**

"It's freezing." Bowser said. "I'm not used to cold."

They were not at the ski section where Bowser Jr. tripped and fell face into the snow.

**Toad &amp; Toadette / Koopa &amp; Dry Bones / Yoshi &amp; Birdo – Departing in 5****th****, 6****th**** &amp; 7****th****, 3:12am**

"Fly to the Snow Lands!" Toadette reads.

"I hope it's not cold. I'll chill to the bone." Dry Bones says.

"Duh. That's all you have." Yoshi says. "Plus, snow is never not cold."

I want to show how powerful we are to the other teams in a future leg to show that we mean business. – Toadette

I really want to win a leg at least once. I don't know when that will be. Everybody but a few teams seems to be stronger than us. – Koopa

**Rosalina &amp; Pauline – currently tied in 2****nd**** (Descending Mount Wario)**

"This isn't cold at all. My ice village in the Snow Lands is much colder than this." Rosalina says.

"We might be going there!" King Boo says.

**Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. – currently in 1****st**** (Descending Mount Wario)**

"Taxi!" The team hauled a taxi straightaway. "Donut Airport, please."

"Um, you're my dad." The driver said.

"Iggy, is that you? Why did you become a taxi driver? I'm so disappointed. I thought you were going to become a scientist or something with those brains! Wow, you must feel ashamed." Bowser said.

"Sorry, dad. Jobs are hard to find nowadays. I'll try to go to Donut Airport as fast as I can."

"Dad, is that my brother?" Bowser Jr. asks.

"Um, dad. Who is he?" Iggy asks. "Anyway, my mum Clawdia claims that you love her."

"Clawdia? Wait, Iggy, who's your dad?"

"You. Why?"

"I've never met Clawdia before except once in a taxi."

"Ah, yes. She's also a taxi driver. Oh wait I just remembered! You actually married Clawdia, but Kamek made a spell so you couldn't remember her!"

"Really? Bowser Jr and you are brothers? I don't know Bowser Jr's mum."

"Dad, it was Clawdia. This dude and I both pure brothers." Iggy says.

"Oh my gosh."

**Goomba &amp; Shy Guy – Departing in 8****th****, 3:27am**

"Fly to the Snow Lands! Woohoo, let's go." Goomba says.

We really need to do well to avoid elimination. Wario &amp; Waluigi can be a strong team if they want and they can pass us along with other teams. – Shy Guy

**Rosalina &amp; Pauline / Petey Piranha &amp; King Boo – currently in 2****nd**** &amp; 3****rd**** (Mount Wario foot)**

"Taxi!" Both teams shout.

"Donut Airport, please." King Boo said to the taxi driver.

"Follow this one, please." Rosalina says to her taxi driver.

We always have bad luck with taxis. – Pauline

**Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. – currently in 1****st**** (en route to Donut Airport)**

"Why didn't Clawdia say that I was her husband?"

"Kamek took off both of your memories of each other." Iggy answers.

"I'm in shock right now." Bowser says.

"Dad, does that mean I have seven brothers?" Bowser Jr. asks.

"You have six brothers and one sister." Iggy says.

I can't believe I find information about my family in The Amazing Race! – Bowser

**Wario &amp; Waluigi – Departing in Last, 3:43am**

"Fly to Snow Lands."

We still haven't gotten back together properly in the last twelve hours. This stupid idiot almost got us eliminated. – Wario

"I really want you to fall off right now."

We still have another task to do. We're going to be eliminated for sure. - Waluigi

**Peach &amp; Daisy – currently in 4****th**** (Mount Wario foot)**

"Donut Airport, please!" Daisy tells the taxi driver.

"We need to catch up to the others." Peach says to the camera.

**Toad &amp; Toadette / Koopa &amp; Dry Bones / Yoshi &amp; Birdo – currently in 5****th****, 6****th**** &amp; 7****th**** (Mount Wario foot)**

"Why are we always together even if we try hard to separate?" Koopa asks.

"We're not trying to separate. We're all trying to be as quick as we can. We're all doing that at the same pace." Yoshi says.

The three teams all call for taxis and head to the airport.

**Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. – currently in 1****st**** (Donut Airport)**

"Thank you! Now come on, son we need to find the earliest flight we can." Bowser says.

They ask the Shy Guy the earliest flight to Snow Lands.

"Oh my. I feel so ashamed. I don't even know! But what I do know is that 5:31am is one of the flights there. I'll check on the computer."

The Bowsers wait for the answer.

"Complicated. 4:11am is the earliest flight but it arrives in Snow Lands at 2:47pm because of a stopover at Royal Lands. 5:31 is the next flight but it is direct and will arrive at 2:29pm. Would you like to take the second flight? There are only about eight spots available in the second flight. Oh my, there are only four seats available for the first flight!"

"Are there any more flights?" Bowser asks.

"Yes but they are later. Would you like to do some research in the business lounge?"

"Oh yes, thank you! I'll take the second flight as well."

This means we are going to be with three other teams tied with us. – Bowser

**Goomba &amp; Shy Guy – currently in 8****th**** (Mount Wario foot)**

"Taxi! Donut Airport, please."

**Petey Piranha &amp; King Boo / Rosalina &amp; Pauline – currently in 2****nd**** &amp; 3****rd**** (Donut Airport)**

"Oh, hey look. There are the father and son. Hey guys!" Pauline points to the father and son on the computer in the Business Lounge.

"We haven't seen them in ages." King Boo.

While Rosalina and Petey arranged flights with the Shy Guys, Pauline and King Boo went over to Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr.

"That place actually looks amazing!" Pauline says pointing at the computer screen showing a picture of Sherbet Land.

"Guys, what happened in the last leg?" King Boo asks.

"I don't know what happened. We were just really ahead. We raced up to the Pit Stop and we got a 45 minute penalty but when it ended, we were still in first place." Bowser answers.

"If we weren't having fun with the snow, one of us would have gotten first!" Pauline says.

Rosalina and Petey go to the Business Lounge.

"We both got the second flight which arrives earlier than the first. There's only one team that will fly with us."

**Peach &amp; Daisy – currently in 4****t**h **(Donut Airport)**

"Wait here!" Peach tells the taxi driver.

"Peach! We are going on a flight." Daisy tells her teammate.

"Oh, right!" Peach says then turns to the taxi driver. "You can go away now! We don't want you anymore because we are going to ditch you!"

"Peach! Can't you be less mean?"

They enter the airport and pass the hall to the Business lounge but the other teams saw the princesses.

"That's surprising. They were always at the bottom for the whole race." King Boo says. "Now they're going to be with us but I don't think they're a threat." King Boo tells the others.

The princesses check on the same flight but did not go to the Business Lounge to research. Instead, they bought merchandise in the airport.

"Let's buy a luggage!" Peach says.

"Why?"

"It's convenient!"

Daisy bought the roller luggage Peach wanted reluctantly. Peach immediately entered the luggage and zipped it up. Daisy couldn't believe she fell for this but then she had an idea and bought a padlock with a key. She was tempted to throw the key away.

Daisy rolled the luggage over to the Business Lounge and she could hear Peach muffled inside, "Why can't this open anymore?"

**Toad &amp; Toadette / Koopa &amp; Dry Bones / Yoshi &amp; Birdo – currently in 5****th****, 6****th**** &amp; 7****th**** (Donut Airport)**

"Do I suspect all of us to have secret magnets or something?" Koopa wonders as the three teams head into the airport. They all go to the Shy Guys to ask for the flights.

"No, you can't be serious. How are the seats filled? We really need to get to the flight that arrives first." Toad argues.

"I'm sorry. If you came earlier, you would have gotten that flight. Do you want the second earliest flight?"

"No! We want the other flight!"

"We can't do that, sorry. The second earliest flight is only about 20 minutes after the first."

"Fine, we'll take it."

The Shy Guy looks at the computer as the first flight has been taken.

"Sorry. The second earliest flight is full. We'll put you on the next flight."

"WHAT? Oh my GOD!" Toad shouts.

"Babe, if we didn't argue, we would've gotten the second earliest flight and one of them…" Toadette points to Koopa &amp; Dry Bones and Yoshi &amp; Birdo who had just high-fived each other, "…would have gotten the later flight."

"BLOODY TURTLES AND DINOS!"

**Goomba &amp; Shy Guy – currently in 8****th**** (Donut Airport)**

"OK. Let's pick out the earliest flight."

They had no choice to go on the flight Toad &amp; Toadette were going to be on.

**Business Lounge**

Almost every team was there and Bowser &amp; King Boo were throwing a (AKA "the") luggage to each other. Daisy was watching them. Every other team was researching, two teams a computer.

**Wario &amp; Waluigi – currently in Last (Donut Airport)**

The stepbrothers had the same luck as Toad &amp; Toadette and Goomba &amp; Shy Guy.

_All teams are now headed to Snow Lands on three different flight times._

**Flight 2, arrived at 2:29pm**

The teams rushed to the exit of the Airport but stopped right at the exit when realising how freezing it is outside. They shivered at the exit for two minutes before putting on extra clothes and slowly leaving.

The place was snowing and was very foggy. The Airport and basically everything else was drenched in snow.

All the teams headed for the parking lot for the marked cars.

"How can you drive in this weather?" Bowser shouts getting into the car.

"My dress!" Peach complains going into the taxi. (I skipped the part where she gets out of the luggage.)

Rosalina, King Boo and Petey Piranha were the only ones not suffering the cold although they were still cold.

"Ah, yes! Warmed seats." Said by almost every team member.

The teams went past a gas station where Petey and King Boo entered and the others reached a fork in the road about 10 minutes later.

**Rosalina &amp; Pauline – currently in 1****st**

"Uh, which way do we go?" Pauline asks.

"I saw a gas station about 2 minutes back. Let's go ask the people." Rosalina answers.

**Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. – currently in 2****nd**

"The girls are turning back from the fork. I think we should go right."

"What makes you think that, dad?"

"Just a wild guess. I hope this way is correct."

**Peach &amp; Daisy – currently in 3****rd**

"We're about 10 minutes ahead from the other teams. Let's go left and ask anyone where Sherbet Land is."

"Righto."

**Petey Piranha &amp; King Boo – currently in 4****th**** (gas station)**

"Hello. May I ask where Sherbet Land is?"

"Which Sherbet Land? Because there are two and the fork up ahead leads to them separately."

"Oh my. Um… Petey? What did you see when researching?"

"A cave,"

"Both Sherbet Lands have that."

"A lake under the ice, Shy Guys and Freezies." Petey continues.

"Ah, that one! A magnificent place. There's an aurora right now. The area there can only see that aurora! It's the left path at the fork."

"Thank you very much!"

The monsters exit the gas station only to find the girls pulling up.

"Let's help them." King Boo said.

"Yes. Girls! The Sherbet Land we are looking for is found by turning left." Petey helped.

The four left for Sherbet Land together.

**Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. – currently in 4****th**** (LOST)**

"There we are! Sherbet Land!" Bowser said.

"Yes, we're first!" Bowser Jr. says. "Wait… this doesn't look like the Sherbet Land I saw on the computer."

"There must be two Sherbet Lands!" Bowser said. "Well, I can't see a clue box anywhere, so let's go back."

"Argh! We wasted time."

**Flight 1, arrived at 2:47pm**

"Oh (CENSORED)." They all said upon arriving at the exit. Yoshi ate Birdo, Koopa and Dry Bones and ran to the parking lot. Yoshi spat them out in the car and ate Birdo again and went to another car where he spat out Birdo.

Both teams started their cars and left for Sherbet Land with Yoshi &amp; Birdo leading them both.

**Peach &amp; Daisy – currently in 1****st**** (Sherbet Land)**

"Yes girl! We're here!"

The princesses parked their car, went out trying to ignore the cold and ran to the clue box in the snow.

Sherbet Land was filled with snow and ice. Peach &amp; Daisy are currently in a snow area barricaded like a road. Ahead of them is an ice cave and behind them, the snow leads to a wide ice rink with Freezies and under the rink is a lake which can be accessed using holes.

_In this task, teams must choose a Freezie and smash it apart to be able to collect a 'Clue'. Teams must translate the message to the Shy Guy's which only one tell the right translation of the message. The clue says that the teams must dive underwater in the rink with the Freezies and find a chest which has the next clue. Some chests may be empty._

**Koopa &amp; Dry Bones – currently in 6****th**** (en route to Sherbet Land)**

The team reached the fork and saw Yoshi &amp; Birdo turn left.

"Should we go with them?" Koopa asked.

"I guess we should. If we take a wrong turn, we won't be the only ones in trouble."

"Good point." Koopa turned left.

**Petey Piranha &amp; King Boo / Rosalina &amp; Pauline – currently in 2****nd**** &amp; 3****rd**** (Sherbet Land)**

The monsters and the mums head to the clues where they opened and read it.

**Peach &amp; Daisy – currently in 1****st**** (Sherbet Land)**

"Don't we have a saw that can cut through ice, like the one in Frozen? Not like this lousy pickaxe."

"I'm sorry Peach, but this is what we can only get and this is life so we are going to have to get f***ing used to it." Daisy says.

The princesses started to smash the Freezie and did a lousy job of it.

"This is impossible!"

**Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. – currently in 4****th**** (Sherbet Land)**

After reading the clue Bowser said, "We'll smash this!"

"The task or the Freezie?"

**Petey Piranha &amp; King Boo – currently tied in 2****nd**** (Sherbet Land)**

King Boo had fun and hid in the Freezie leaving Petey Piranha to smash the Freezie himself.

"Can't you just grab the clue out of that, King Boo?" Petey questions.

"Nope, it's stuck." King Boo answers.

"Just smash this with me."

**Rosalina &amp; Pauline – currently tied in 2****nd**** (Sherbet Land)**

"How are you supposed to smash this with only a pickaxe?" Rosalina asks. "This is hard as!"

Pauline mumbled to herself, "That's what she said."

**Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. – currently in 4****th**** (Sherbet Land)**

"Look at these puny people who can't even make a dent. Time for Bowser to deal with this (CENSORED) with one smash!"

*dink*

"Nice, dad."

**Yoshi &amp; Birdo / Koopa &amp; Dry Bones – currently in 5****th**** &amp; 6****th**** (Sherbet Land)**

The teams settled on a Freezie after reading the clue.

**Flight 3, arrived at 3:17pm**

Waluigi arrived at the exit first.

"Wario… not even your blubber can warm you up here."

"Even my face is freezing." Shy Guy says.

Toad &amp; Toadette hugged each other tight and waddled to the parking lot. Goomba &amp; Shy Guy looked at them then looked at each other with a 'nope' face at the same time.

The rest of the teams just headed inside their car as fast as they could.

**Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. – currently in 4****th**** (Sherbet Land)**

Bowser prepared to smash the Freezie. *dink*

Bowser Jr. prepared to smash the Freezie. *shatter*

"How do you do that?" Bowser asked in surprise.

"Don't be too hard. Be soft."

Pauline mumbled to herself. "That's what she said."

**Peach &amp; Daisy – currently in 1****st**** (Sherbet Land)**

"This is so hard! This thing is so hard to smash because it is so hard!" Peach complained.

Pauline mumbled to herself. "That's what she said."

"Lol, this is NOTHING compared to Luigi's (CENSORED)." Daisy said. "This thing is actually soft!" Daisy then smashes a huge portion of it.

Pauline mumbled to herself. "That's what she said."

**Petey Piranha &amp; King Boo – currently in tied in 2****nd**** (Sherbet Land)**

"How about we try warm this baby up?"

"Nope, it's too cool for you."

**Koopa &amp; Dry Bones – currently tied in 5****th**** (Sherbet Land)**

Koopa was using Dry Bones first rib when it snapped.

"Oh no." Koopa said.

"Oh no." Dry Bones said.

"Oh…"

"SHUT UP I DID NOT MEAN FOR THIS TO GO VERY HARD!"

"What do you mean by hard?" Birdo said.

Pauline mumbled to herself. "That's what she…"

"Can you please fasten your jabber."

"…said."

"Gosh."

"What's happening here?"

"OMG. I have no idea."

"Everyone, let's just go back to our smashing."

**Wario &amp; Waluigi – currently in 7****th**

"I'm trusting you this time. Which way do we go?" Waluigi asked.

"To the right." Wario said.

"OK." And they turned they wrong way.

**Toad &amp; Toadette – currently in 8****th**

"Ugh, I hate forks!"

"Go where the meanies went." Toadette instructed. "If we are going the wrong way, we'll trick them into not going back to the fork."

The newlyweds headed to the right.

**Goomba &amp; Shy Guy – currently in Last**

"I have no idea why but I'm turning left." Shy Guy said.

"Why?"

"I just said."

**Koopa &amp; Dry Bones – currently in 5****th**** (Sherbet Land)**

"You know, after the race you will have to pay for these ribs." Dry Bones points to his body. Only his fifth rib was still there.

**Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. – currently in ? (Sherbet Land)**

*dink* *dink* *dink* *dinkle*

"WOOHOO!" Bowser yelled and everybody looked at him. "SON! I finally smashed a bit off this thing!"

"Great, dad."

**Peach &amp; Daisy – currently in ? (Sherbet Land)**

"I can touch the clue, now! We just need to get rid of a little bit more ice!" Daisy said.

**Rosalina &amp; Pauline – currently in ? (Sherbet Land)**

"AHUYARGHHUYA!"Rosalina screamed as she smashed the pickaxe in the ice. She couldn't get it out anymore. "Darn thing."

**Petey Piranha &amp; King Boo – currently in ? (Sherbet Land)**

"I can touch the clue!" Petey shouted. "It's some sort of cement block."

"Just smash the ice around it!"

**Wario &amp; Waluigi – currently in ? (LOST)**

"Ah. You were right, Wario. Sherbet Land."

They parked the car outside of it and went in Sherbet Land. They did not find the clue box anywhere.

**Toad &amp; Toadette – currently in ? (LOST)**

"There's only one car here. This can't be right. That means every other team is far ahead!" Toad shouted.

"Actually, babe, I think this is the wrong Sherbet Land. Who knows? There might be even more!"

"Let's go inside, anyway."

**Wario &amp; Waluigi – currently in ? (LOST)**

"Penguins?! There were no penguins when we researched!"

"Hey look! There are the puny lovey-doveys." Wario said before going up to them.

Toad &amp; Toadette tried to ignore him by pretending to rip open a clue and reading it and cheering.

"Where is the stupid clue box?" Wario towered over them.

"Uh… it was… at the fork! When you turn left, you'll see the clue box!" Toad "lied".

Waluigi spoke first. "Wario, I think we should listen to them."

"You don't know how smart I am, so DON'T LIE to ME!" Wario yelled. "WHERE'S THE CLUE?!"

"I'm telling you it was at the fork!"

Wario then grabbed Toad by his Mushroom head and put him right in front of his stinky and dirty garlicky mouth. "You lie to me again and I'll throw you into the lake." Toad gulped.

"Toad! Just say that it's in the cave, in the 3rd pillar as you come in, on the right of it!" Toadette shouts.

Wario glared at Toadette and threw Toad into the lake. Toadette gasped before Wario picked her up and threw her into the water as well.

Waluigi was heading into the lake to help them when Wario said, "Waluigi. Ignore them. Come."

Waluigi ignored HIM and continued to save them by walking up to the edge.

"Waluigi!"

"NO! I AM NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU AGAIN!" Waluigi shouted.

In anger, Wario charged at him but all Waluigi did was fall to the side so Wario tripped on his leg and fell into the water.

"WALUIGI!"

"You need to give yourself a bath and your attitude." Waluigi said before helping up the newlyweds.

"That water is cold." Toadette shivered.

Wario got out of the water and charged at Waluigi again but Waluigi moved away and he crashed into a penguin instead. The penguin started pecking him.

"Darn it! Ok, Waluigi, I'm sorry!" Wario said. Toad &amp; Toadette had already left Sherbet Land, none of them knowing.

*skip skip corny apologies and get back together*

**Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. – currently in ? (Sherbet Land)**

*dinkle* *dinkle* *dinkle*

**Petey Piranha &amp; King Boo – currently in 1****st**** (Sherbet Land)**

"Yes! We got the clue. Yeah baby! Ok, let's read the clue." Petey exclaimed. "What the (CENSORED)?"

"'Translate with skaters. Four of them lie. One of them tell the truth.' And the next message says… symbols." King Boo reads aloud. "What do they mean by skaters? Do we have to look for skaters?"

"I guess we do."

The pair start heading off past the rink which is the longer way to come round and find the skating Shy Guys.

**Peach &amp; Daisy – currently in 2****nd**** (Sherbet Land)**

"Yes, the clue!" Peach cheered. "What are these symbols?"

"We must translate with the 'skaters'. Four of them lie and one of them tell the actual truth." Daisy answers.

"Wait. 4 plus 1 equals 5… no, no, no. 1 plus 4 equals seven! There are seven of them. Your favourite number!"

"Totally." Daisy said sarcastically and they head off into the ice cave; the opposite direction the monsters went.

**Koopa &amp; Dry Bones – currently in ? (Sherbet Land)**

"Nuh uh. I am NOT handing you my… that was unintentional. Anyway, you already broke my last rib, so I'm not letting you use my hand. It's not even doing any good."

"Please Dry Bones, just once more."

"Fine, HANDle it with care."

"Get out."

**Rosalina &amp; Pauline – currently in ? (Sherbet Land)**

Rosalina was still trying to remove the pickaxe from the Freezie.

"Darn thing! WOAH!" she said as the pickaxe flew off the Freezie and hit the camera which made it fall only capturing Rosalina's foot.

**Goomba &amp; Shy Guy – currently in 7****th**** (Sherbet Land)**

The workmates read the clue and begun to smash the Freezie to bits.

"I can't even hold this pickaxe!" Goomba complained.

**Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. – currently in ? (Sherbet Land)**

*dinkle* *pant* "I'm tired!" Bowser said.

"Dad, you're not even smashing around the clue. You're wasting time!" Bowser Jr. said.

"You're right, son." *clunk*

"No, dad! Don't smash the clue!"

**Peach &amp; Daisy – currently in 1****st**** (Sherbet Land)**

"Woah!" Peach slipped as she walked on the rink after the cave.

"Peach, the Shy Guys!"

"Why are there five?" Daisy already went up to one and asked a Shy Guy to translate the clue.

"Go down the hole over there with protective equipment and make your way to the end of the tunnel where you will find your clue." The Shy Guy lied.

"Ok, thank you!" Peach turned to Daisy. "What if he's lying?"

"There's only one way to find out." Daisy said, walking over near the hole and wearing safety equipment. She then looked inside the hole.

"Argh! Water! It's going to be cold! At least it's bright underwater."

They both jumped in with their snorkels and scuba suits.

**Petey Piranha &amp; King Boo – currently in 2****nd**** (Sherbet Land)**

The monsters asked the same Shy Guy and proceeded to do what the Shy Guy said.

**Freezie Rink**

"Yes!" Rosalina said.

"Woohoo, dad!" Bowser Jr. cheered.

Both teams had collected the clue from the Freezies and went through the ice cave.

**Koopa &amp; Dry Bones**

"What a HANDyman."

"Shush your tush."

**Goomba &amp; Shy Guy**

"Everyone's gone but the Koopas already." Goomba said.

"Hey!" Yoshi said.

**Peach &amp; Daisy – currently in ?**

Because sound doesn't travel underwater, we cannot hear what teams are saying. Peach had said something we could not understand but we know what she said because they camera shows streams of bubbles coming out of her behind while she is walking underwater.

Soon, they had reached the end of the underwater part and the tunnel headed uphill.

"There's no clue box here!" Daisy exclaimed and they exited the tunnel which had led to the cave and they went back to the rink and asked another Shy Guy.

"Can you please translate this for us?" Peach asked.

"That says to dig into the snow field right after the ice cave to find a chest with the clue."

"Thanks."

They headed back to the ice cave.

**Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. / Rosalina &amp; Pauline – currently in ? &amp; ? (Sherbet Land)**

The teams settled on different Shy Guys. The Bowsers got the same as Peach &amp; Daisy's second try and Rosalina chose a different one.

"Head down in the hole at the Freezie Rink to find a chest with the next clue."

**Wario &amp; Waluigi – currently in Last (LOST)**

"Ok, so the third ice pillar. Here's the third ice pillar." Wario said. "There's no clue!"

"Have you checked everywhere?"

"Yes, and there is nothing! Not even a single object that is something other than blue or white!"

"Let's check again."

**Toad &amp; Toadette – currently in 8****th**** (Sherbet Land)**

"Second-last clue. And we know who's last."

They both read the clue and headed to the Freezie Rink.

"Oh and look who we have here." Toad said.

"The team who stole our plane!" Toadette exclaimed.

"Team?" Koopa asked. "I'm pretty sure it's teams."

"No. Team." Toad said.

"Why is everybody ignoring us now…" Yoshi said to Birdo.

"If you didn't argue… maybe you would have gotten the plane!" Koopa explained.

"Whatever."

**Petey Piranha &amp; King Boo – currently in ? (Sherbet Land)**

The pair had reached the end of the tunnel.

"Darn, there's no clue. We have to go back."

"Alrighty."

**Peach &amp; Daisy – currently in ? (Sherbet Land)**

"Let's start digging!" The princesses dug in the snow for as hard as they can.

**Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. – currently in ? (Sherbet Land)**

"Oh look, if it isn't the pretty princesses." Bowser says arriving at the snow.

"Shut the (CENSORED) up or I'll punch down your throat." Daisy says pulling out a gun.

"Ok." Bowser said as they both started to dig.

**Rosalina &amp; Pauline – currently in ? (Sherbet Land)**

The pair had worn their safety equipment.

"There are chests in the lake!" Pauline says peering into the hole. As she said, there were about 100 chests in the lake. Like the one under the Shy Guy rink, this wasn't dark. Pillars of ice, some fish and seaweed were in the lake.

"Stop looking into the hole or you'll stuff it up and fall in yourself."

Pauline mumbled to herself, "That's what she…"

Rosalina pushed her in and she followed. They both tried to grab a chest on the ground. Once they got a chest each, they were both fake.

"There's nothing in here. Most of these are fake!" Pauline said as they went up for air.

**Petey Piranha &amp; King Boo – currently in ? (Sherbet Land)**

"Hello? Can you please translate this for us?" King Boo asked the Shy Guy.

"Look around the Freezie Rink and look in hidden areas for the clue."

"Let's go."

**Koopa &amp; Dry Bones – currently in 5****th**** (Sherbet Land)**

"Yes!" Koopa whispered loudly as they had the clue in their hands. Not that much later, Yoshi and Birdo had received their clue from the Freezie.

**Wario &amp; Waluigi – currently in Last (LOST)**

"We've checked the whole of the ice cave!" Wario said, slamming his foot on the ground in frustration. "They lied to us!"

"Let's go back and ask locals if they have found a clue box in Sherbet Land." Waluigi suggested and off they went in their marked car.

**Peach &amp; Daisy / Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. – currently in ? (Sherbet Land)**

"We've been digging for ages! We may have asked the wrong Shy Guy!" Bowser Jr. said.

"I think we have." Daisy agreed.

"I think we need to go deeper." Bowser said.

"Listen, if they had dug up snow and placed a chest and covered it, wouldn't the snow be soft? This snow is hard as!" Daisy said. "I think we should go back."

"Ok, let's all go back."

**Rosalina &amp; Pauline – currently in ? (Sherbet Land)**

Underwater, Pauline opened a chest and celebrated and jumped very slowly. Rosalina gestured for both of them to come up.

"I found the clue! We had asked the right Shy Guy!" Pauline cried.

"Well, what does it say?"

"Make your way to DK Summit."

_Teams must now head to DK Summit using their marked cars. Upon arriving there, they will find their next clue. However, teams are not allowed to ask locals on their way. They may only use their map._

"Whoo. DK Summit!" Rosalina clapped.

**Petey Piranha &amp; King Boo – currently in ? (Sherbet Land)**

The monsters saw Toad &amp; Toadette and Goomba &amp; Shy Guy smashing their Freezie at the Freezie Rink.

"Let's have a look around." King Boo said.

They had searched the place for a minute. "I can't find anything." Petey said.

"Me neither. We'll look for another minute and if we don't find any, we'll go back." King Boo said.

**Koopa &amp; Dry Bones / Yoshi &amp; Birdo – currently in 5****th**** &amp; 6****th**** (Sherbet Land)**

"Let's ask this Shy Guy." Koopa said.

The Shy Guy told the Koopas to dig in the snow to find a chest. The Shy Guy told Yoshi &amp; Birdo to find a chest under the Freezie Rink.

**Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. / Peach &amp; Daisy – currently in ? &amp; ? (Sherbet Land)**

"Look around the Freezie Rink to find a clue." The Shy Guy told the Bowsers.

"Head down in the hole at the Freezie Rink to find a chest with the next clue." The princesses got this Shy Guy's message.

**Goomba &amp; Shy Guy – currently in 7****th**** (Sherbet Land)**

"The clue should be able to be pulled out." Goomba told Shy Guy. "Pull it out."

Shy Guy pulled out the clue from the ice with a grunt.

"Translate with skaters. Ok, let's go."

**Wario &amp; Waluigi – currently in Last (LOST)**

A local pink Yoshi was walking along the road coming back from the real Sherbet Land.

"Excuse me, have you seen a red and yellow clue box around?" Waluigi asked the Yoshi.

"Yes. It's that way." The Yoshi pointed straight ahead. "You'll see the box."

Waluigi thanked the Yoshi and remembered something. "Is the box at Sherbet Land?"

"Yes!" said the Yoshi.

"Isn't Sherbet Land behind us, though?"

"That's the less popular Sherbet Land. There are two Sherbet Lands." The Yoshi said.

"Darn it!" Wario said. They both thanked the Yoshi again and left.

**Koopa &amp; Dry Bones – currently in ? (Sherbet Land)**

"Teams have already dug here." The Koopas looked at the evidence of messed up snow. "Let's look if there's any proof of a chest being dug up."

They looked at the field for a minute before shaking their head and walking back.

**Petey Piranha &amp; King Boo – currently in ? (Sherbet Land)**

The monsters had given up and walked back before bumping into Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr.

Bowser asked, "Did you try look for the clue?"

"Nothing. Don't bother trying to look for it." King Boo said.

**Goomba &amp; Shy Guy – currently in ? (Sherbet Land)**

"Which Shy Guy do we ask?" Goomba asked.

"Me. Or the Shy Guy over there. He looks like he knows the truth."

"How can you tell with their masks?" Goomba wondered to himself.

"Go down in that hole and head to the end of the tunnel where you will find the clues." The Shy Guy instructed.

**Yoshi &amp; Birdo – currently in ? (Sherbet Land)**

"Just grab any chest you can find and open it." Yoshi said to Birdo before both jumping into the hole. Birdo had grabbed the clue on her first try.

"Good job, hun." Yoshi said after going out of the water.

"Drive yourselves to DK Summit. Ok, yes!" Birdo read.

**Peach &amp; Daisy – currently in ? (Sherbet Land)**

"This is the right task." Yoshi said to the princesses while running past.

The princesses heard his message and went long with no word.

**Koopa &amp; Dry Bones – currently in ? (Sherbet Land)**

"Um, can you please translate the symbols here?"

The Shy Guy instructed them to head down into the hole and to follow the tunnel for the clue.

"Thank you."

**Petey Piranha &amp; King Boo / Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. – currently in ? &amp; ? (Sherbet Land)**

Both teams asked the same Shy Guy and it was the correct Shy Guy.

**Rosalina &amp; Pauline – currently in 1****st**** (en route to DK Summit)**

"We're going the right way, aren't we?" Rosalina asked Pauline while driving. Pauline was looking at the map.

"Yes, we are."

**Toad &amp; Toadette – currently in 8****th**** (Sherbet Land)**

"Finally!" Toad exclaimed with relieved and the newlyweds searched for the Shy Guys.

**Goomba &amp; Shy Guy – currently in ? (Sherbet Land)**

"There's no clue box." Goomba said reaching the end of the tunnel. "We'll have to go back again."

**Wario &amp; Waluigi – currently in Last (Sherbet Land)**

"Here's the clue box!" Waluigi ran to the clue box, read the clue, and searched for the remaining Freezie.

**Peach &amp; Daisy – currently in ? (Sherbet Land)**

Peach signalled to Daisy that she found the clue and they went out of the water. The monsters and the bowsers jumped in the hole at the same time.

"Drive yourselves to DK Summit! Yay!" Daisy said.

**Toad &amp; Toadette – currently in ? (Sherbet Land)**

Toad went up to the closest Shy Guy and fortunately, it was the one that didn't lie.

**Koopa &amp; Dry Bones – currently in ? (Sherbet Land)**

The cousins saw the newlyweds as the Shy Guy so they had asked the same Shy Guy to be safe.

**Under the Freezie Rink**

Petey had found the clue and the bowsers were left to keep searching.

"Drive yourselves to DK Summit. Ok, let's go."

**Goomba &amp; Shy Guy – currently in ? (Sherbet Land)**

"After asking the same one accidentally, they had asked the correct Shy Guy to translate the clue.

**Rosalina &amp; Pauline – currently in 1****st**** (DK Summit)**

"Ah good, girl. We're now here!" Pauline said.

They're car entered to parking lot for DK Summit where they could see the clue box easily. They got out and ripped open a clue.

"Intersection!"

_An Intersection is a task that two teams will need to work together. In this Intersection, teams must choose one of their team members to work with another and both must climb the Summit where they will be suited up with skiing equipment. When ready, the team members must ski their way down the mountain and they must ski between the poles. If a team member falls down or misses a pole, they must walk up and begin at the last two poles they had both gone through. When they reach the bottom of the mountain, they will receive their next clue. The remaining team members will be put at a viewing deck. The teams may work with a team straightaway or they can wait for a different team. Because there are only five teams, the first group must have three teams._

"Argh! We have to work with three teams! That's way harder! All we can now do is wait for two other teams." Pauline complained.

**Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. – currently in ? (Sherbet Land)**

Bowser Jr. showed the chest with the clue in it to his dad.

"Dad! It says to drive yourselves to DK Summit!"

Toad &amp; Toadette and Koopa &amp; Dry Bones had recently jumped in the lake. Koopa had found the clue straightaway and left the lake.

**Wario &amp; Waluigi – currently in Last (Sherbet Land)**

"We smashed it!" Waluigi said, grabbing the clue. They headed to the Shy Guys.

Meanwhile, Goomba &amp; Shy Guy had jumped in the lake under the Freezie Rink.

**Yoshi &amp; Birdo – currently in 2****nd**** (DK Summit)**

"Did you notice that this was the highest we have ever been during the race?" Birdo said.

"Uh, huh. Hey look, there are the mums. Why are they waiting?" Yoshi and Birdo parked their car and greeted the women.

"That's unusual for them to be in this place (rank)." Rosalina said.

The dating couple read the clue. "Oh, right! Intersection! What? We have to work with another team?" Then they turned to the mums. "Is it okay if we work with you?"

"Of course, we can work with anybody." Rosalina says. "I'll do the intersection. Who'll do it with me?"

"He'll do it." Birdo said.

"Fine." Yoshi said.

Peach &amp; Daisy soon arrived at the parking lot.

"Oh, why does it have to be them?" Rosalina complained.

"I don't think Daisy is that bad." Yoshi thought.

When Peach and Daisy started to read the clue, Peach asked, "If this is an intersection, why are they both waiting? I don't think these teams hate each other. They've never even met!"

"Dude, read the whole clue." Daisy said. "I'll do the intersection."

"Skiing? This is my type of task!" Peach yelled.

"Really?" Daisy asked. "I've never seen you ski before."

"I have! When I was 15."

"How about now?"

"I don't know but trust me, I can do this." Peach said.

"Ok, then. Good luck." Daisy said.

The mum, the dino and the princess began to climb the mountain and the others were told to be put somewhere else.

**Wario &amp; Waluigi – currently in Last (Sherbet Land)**

It was unlikely to pick the right Shy Guy, but they did.

**Toad &amp; Toadette / Goomba &amp; Shy Guy – currently in ? &amp; ? (Sherbet Land)**

Both had found a correct chest at the same time and headed to DK Summit.

**AD BREAK**

Loving The Amazing Race: Mario World? Make sure to review the show and tune in for the next episode.

**Petey Piranha &amp; King Boo – currently in 4****th**** (DK Summit)**

"Argh! Intersection. Now we have to wait for a team."

**Toad &amp; Toadette – currently in 7****th**** (en route to DK Summit)**

"We haven't done an Intersection or Fast Forward yet. I wonder when they might come up." Toadette wondered.

**Rosalina / Yoshi / Peach – currently in 1****st**** (Intersection)**

Rosalina &amp; Yoshi were chatting to each other walking up the mountain like it was nothing. Peach was pooped and was about 30 metres behind them.

"Guys? I'm freaking tired." Peach complained.

"ARGH!" Peach screamed as she was placed in Yoshi's mouth.

"Now you can't speak." Rosalina said sadly.

"Yes I can! Anyway, we have 200 metres to go." Yoshi said.

A muffled "WHAAAAT?" came from Yoshi's mouth.

"Shut up. You're not even going to walk. Why don't you thank us." Rosalina said.

I can't believe they're being mean to me! I want to take revenge on them. – Peach

**Wario &amp; Waluigi – currently in Last (Sherbet Land)**

"Drive yourselves to DK Summit."

**Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. – currently in 6****th**** (en route to DK Summit)**

"Who's taxi is that?" Bowser Jr. pointed to the car several car lengths in front of them.

"It's the Koopas. Since when did they pass us?" Bowser wondered.

**Koopa &amp; Dry Bones – currently in 5****th**** (en route to DK Summit)**

"But speeding is breaking the law!" Dry Bones argued.

"But it will put us high in the race! By the way, speeding isn't even a law here in the Mario World." Koopa argued.

**Rosalina / Yoshi / Peach – currently in 1****st**** (Intersection)**

"We're here at the top!" Rosalina said. Yoshi spat Peach, completely dry.

"ARGH!" Peach screamed as she looked around her. "Eat me again!"

"No! We need to do the task now!" Rosalina snapped.

"Ok."

Several Shy Guys at the top strapped them into ski gear. "Ready."

The three team members were near the top of the mountain. The first slope took about 100 metres with the first two poles before turning sharply. A halfpipe was straight at the turn in case skiers were too late at the turn.

"Ok, guys." Rosalina leaded. "Ready, set, go."

Rosalina skied down and went through the first two poles before stopping. Yoshi had trouble controlling himself but still went through the first two poles. Rosalina stopped him when he couldn't stop himself. Peach fell flat on her face straight after she began to ski.

"Come on, Peach!" Rosalina called.

She went back on her feet when she skied, missed the poles and fell again.

"Do we have to go up again?" Yoshi groaned.

"We'll have to. Peach, you said you used to ski."

"I did use to."

On their second try, Peach and Yoshi didn't make it through the poles.

"Gah, this will take practice." Rosalina said walking back up.

**Koopa &amp; Dry Bones – currently in 5****th**** (DK Summit)**

Petey &amp; King Boo were confused. "What happened to Bowser and Jr.?" King Boo asked. The Koopas and the monsters went up anyway. Koopa and King Boo volunteered to do the skiing.

**Rosalina / Yoshi / Peach – currently in 1****st**** (Intersection)**

Peach finally went through the first two poles on the fourth try but fell. The second group of poles could not be seen because of the turn. The members went to their positions.

"Ready, set…" Rosalina began to say.

"GO!" Peach shouted and went off. It startled Yoshi so much he fell. Rosalina took the turn good but Peach stayed straight. Yoshi got back up on his feet.

"Peach! What are you doing?" Yoshi shouted.

Peach ignore him and still went straight. If she tried to turn now, she wouldn't make it.

"PEACH!" Yoshi yelled out. And that was when Peach reached the halfpipe. She flew into the air and executed a double backflip in the air perfectly. "Wow." Yoshi said. Peach went back to the ground and skied professionally at the turn. Yoshi followed and was able to ski through the poles after Peach did.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?" Yoshi yelled at Rosalina.

"See what?"

"Peach just did a massive trick!"

"What? Ok, stop lying. Let's just continue."

Yoshi didn't say another word as the three of them attempted to go through the third group of poles.

**Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. – currently in 6****th**** (DK Summit)**

"An Intersection!" Bowser Jr. shouted.

"Now we have to wait for the next team. This means we're not last, and that's good."

**Koopa / King Boo – currently in 4****th**** (Intersection)**

"Can't I just use my shell to go down the mountain?" Koopa asked.

"But you cannot control yourself." King Boo said.

"Fine." Koopa said.

**Rosalina / Yoshi / Peach – currently in 1****st**** (Intersection)**

The camera shoots Peach making awesome tricks down the mountain and Yoshi and Rosalina falling flat.

"She still has her skills." Rosalina finds out and tells Yoshi.

They had aced the fourth and the halfway group of poles.

**Goomba &amp; Shy Guy – currently in 7****th**** (DK Summit)**

"An Intersection! I'll do the skiing." Shy Guy volunteered. "And I'm going to be with…"

"Me!" Bowser Jr. yelled. Both team members began to climb up.

**Koopa / King Boo – currently in 4****th**** (Intersection)**

"Whoo!" Koopa cheered while going down the slope. "This is awesome!"

Koopa hit the pole and fell down. "Does that count as through?"

King Boo skied through the pole and braked beside Koopa. "It should. Now, get up. We still have nine more poles to go between.

**Toad &amp; Toadette – currently in 9****th**** (DK Summit)**

"Damn! An intersection! We shouldn't have tricked the meanies because we're going to wait here for ages!" Toad said.

"I thought I saw them back at Sherbet Land…" Toadette tells Toad.

**Rosalina / Yoshi / Peach – currently in 1****st**** (Intersection)**

They had gone through all but the last of the group of poles. Yoshi went first and succeeded. Peach also did get through the poles. Rosalina did but crashed into Peach which sent them tumbling on Yoshi. The other team members were now there and looked over them.

The three skiers got up straightaway to receive their clue.

Rosalina reads, "Travel by marked car to…"

"…Frappe Snowland." Peach reads.

_Teams must now drive themselves to Frappe Snowland, located towards Shiver City. Once again, they can not ask any locals for directions. Once there, they will receive their next clue._

"Le-go!" Yoshi says.

The three teams scramble in their cars and drive off leaving five cars and Toad &amp; Toadette.

**Koopa / King Boo – currently in 4****th**** (Intersection)**

"Use your abs and your hips, Koopa!" King Boo teaches while waiting at the fourth group of poles looking up at Koopa skiing down. "You're doing great!"

"I suck at this!"

**Bowser Jr. / Shy Guy – currently in 6****th**** (Intersection)**

"Have you ever had experience with skiing?" Bowser Jr. asked Shy Guy while walking uphill.

"My friends and my brother ski, but I don't." Shy Guy replies.

"Do they have tips on how to ski?" Bowser Jr. questions.

"Uh, they just said to used your hips and abs. They said skiing will become way easier after the first try."

"Thanks!"

**Rosalina &amp; Pauline – currently in 1****st**** (en route to Frappe Snowland)**

The couple encountered a fork in the road again. A sign was place saying that Shiver City was to the left and Twilight Town was to the right.

"Oh no. Not again." Rosalina said.

"I can't find Frappe Snowland on the map!" Pauline complained.

"Snow is more related to Shiver than Twilight, so I'm going to go left." Rosalina said. "I hope this is right."

**Peach &amp; Daisy – currently in 2****nd**** (en route to Frappe Snowland)**

"Which way did the mums go?" Daisy asked.

"They went left."

Daisy turned left.

"I think."

**Wario &amp; Waluigi – currently in Last (DK Summit)**

"There are the newlyweds! We caught up!" Waluigi said.

"Intersection! They lied to us, how are we going to work with them?" Wario asked.

"We can." Waluigi said. "If I do the Intersection."

Waluigi ran off with Toadette up the mountain. At the bottom, Toad tried to stay away from Wario as much as he could.

**Yoshi &amp; Birdo – currently in 3****rd**** (en route to Frappe Snowland)**

Yoshi went left without him saying a word.

"Frappe Snowland isn't on the map." Birdo states. "Are you sure this is the correct way?"

"I guess so. Shiver City sounds like a place with snow."

It was almost dusk as they headed onto a highway.

**Koopa / King Boo – currently in 4****th**** (Intersection)**

"It's getting dark."

"Just ski down already!" King Boo snapped making Koopa ski down through the last group of poles in surprise. They then received their clue by a Shy Guy.

"Travel by marked car to Frappe Snowland!" King Boo reads.

"There's still a Roadblock and a Detour left. Or they may cut one out." Dry Bones predicts.

**Bowser Jr. / Shy Guy – currently in 6****th**** (Intersection)**

"Oh my gosh. I shouldn't have volunteered for this." Bowser Jr hugs Shy Guy and tries to look away because of heights.

"Jr. You have to do this."

"Okay." Bowser Jr let go of Shy Guy. "I've done this before and I can do this again."

Once they got strapped in, they aced the first group of poles and the turn.

**Rosalina &amp; Pauline – currently in 1****st**** (en route to Frappe Snowland)**

There was an exit sign saying 'To Frappe Snowland' on the highway.

"Quick, Rosalina. Go to the exit! Quick!" Pauline shouted.

"Pauline, I'm already on the exit."

**Peach &amp; Daisy – currently in 2****nd**** (en route to Frappe Snowland)**

"The mums are going to the exit!" Peach squealed suddenly. Daisy almost lost control of the car when heading to the exit.

"Can't you quieten down?"

**Toadette / Waluigi – currently in 8****th**** (Intersection)**

"Sorry for lying to you earlier." Toadette apologises.

"It wasn't your fault. You actually told the truth and Wario just didn't believe you. I get why you lied to us." Waluigi says.

"Thanks." They kept on climbing.

**Yoshi &amp; Birdo – currently in 3****rd**** (en route to Frappe Snowland)**

"Here, take the exit!" Birdo tells Yoshi.

**Koopa &amp; Dry Bones – currently in 4****th**** (en route to Frappe Snowland)**

"Oh no. Not another fork! Aye, I'm going right. The only thing we can do is hope that this isn't the wrong way." Koopa says.

**Bowser Jr. / Shy Guy – currently in 6****th**** (Intersection)**

"We are doing great! We're almost at the last pole. Great skiing, Bowser Jr."

"Wow, um, thanks."

They soon get their clue after completing the task.

"Travel by marked car to Frappe Snowland."

"Ok, let's go."

**Petey Piranha &amp; King Boo – currently in 5****th**** (en route to Frappe Snowland)**

"Go right." Petey told King Boo.

"But Shiver City sounds like a place…"

"Didn't catch that. Go left, then." Petey said.

**Rosalina &amp; Pauline – currently in 1****st**** (Frappe Snowland)**

"No cars here yet, we must be first!" The mums head out of their car and open the clue.

"Oh, Detour! The ol' Puzzle or the ol' Razzle Dazzle?"

_A detour is a choice between two tasks that teams will have to make. In this detour, the choices are the Ol' Puzzle or the Ol' Razzle Dazzle. In Ol' Puzzle, teams must complete an old-fashioned jigsaw puzzle to receive their next clue. In the Ol' Razzle Dazzle, teams must wear light but shiny dance clothes and complete a dance to receive their next clue. In this detour, there is a double U-turn. A team is able to choose another team to do the other task of the Detour before receiving their next clue. As this is a blind double U-turn, two teams are able to do this but no one can know who had U-turned a team._

"Warning: Double U-turn ahead. Let's do the Ol' Razzle Dazzle." Rosalina insisted.

"But light clothes? In this weather!" Pauline shouted.

"But we have no idea how many puzzle pieces we'll get in the other task." Rosalina explained.

**Peach &amp; Daisy – currently in 2****nd**** (Frappe Snowland)**

"Let's do the Ol' Razzle Dazzle."

**Koopa &amp; Dry Bones – currently in 5****th**** (LOST)**

"This place doesn't seem very right. We should go back, quick."

**Petey Piranha &amp; King Boo – currently in 4****th**** (en route to Frappe Snowland)**

"Go on this exit, quick! Frappe Snowland, here we come!" Petey exclaimed!

**Rosalina &amp; Pauline / Peach &amp; Daisy – currently in 1****st**** &amp; 2****nd**** (Ol' Razzle Dazzle)**

"Um, this Shy Guy is saying that I have to take my clothes off to put these clothes on? In THIS (CENSORED) WEATHER?!"

**Yoshi &amp; Birdo – currently in 3****rd**** (Frappe Snowland)**

"Yes! I always wanted to do a puzzle!" Birdo exclaimed.

"Ol' Puzzle it is."

**Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. / Goomba &amp; Shy Guy – currently in 5****th**** &amp; 6****th**** (en route to Frappe Snowland)**

Both teams reached the fork and found the Koopas coming in from the right and heading straight to the left, which both teams went.

**Toadette / Waluigi – currently in 8****th**** (Intersection)**

Both team members climbed the mountain slowly but completed the task as fast as Bowser Jr. and Shy Guy did so they received their next clue.

"Travel my marked car to Frappe Snowland and search for your next clue."

**Rosalina &amp; Pauline / Peach &amp; Daisy – currently in 1****st**** &amp; 2****nd**** (Ol' Razzle Dazzle)**

"These clothes make me freakin' cold!" said by everybody but Rosalina.

"Deal with it, guys." Rosalina said.

The Shy Guys taught both teams what to dance and they caught on.

**Koopa &amp; Dry Bones / Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. / Goomba &amp; Shy Guy – currently in 5****th****, 6****th**** &amp; 7****th**** (en route to Frappe Snowland)**

"The exit!"

"Follow them!"

"Go where they are going!"

**Petey Piranha &amp; King Boo – currently in 4****th**** (Frappe Snowland)**

"Oh my, what type of dance is it?" Petey asked.

"I hope it's a romantic one."

"What?"

"Huh? I hope it's a fantastic one."

"Okay…"

"Let's go to Ol' Razzle Dazzle. Puzzles are not my thing." King Boo says.

**Ol' Razzle Dazzle**

**Rosalina &amp; Pauline**

"So do I have to lift up my legs?" Rosalina asked their Shy Guy.

**Peach &amp; Daisy**

"But everybody will see under my dress!" Peach tells their Shy Guy.

**Petey Piranha &amp; King Boo**

"Do I really have to wear clothes?" King Boo asks.

**Wario &amp; Waluigi – currently in 8****th**** place (en route to Frappe Snowland)**

"Argh! I just remembered we have to complete a Speed Bump!"

"Gosh dang it! Oh no, there's another fork."

"Let's go right."

**Toad &amp; Toadette – currently in Last (en route to Frappe Snowland)**

"Let's go left this time." Toad said as they reached the fork.

**Ol' Razzle Dazzle**

**Rosalina &amp; Pauline**

Pauline stuffs up a move.

"Sorry, I can't concentrate! It's too cold!"

**Peach &amp; Daisy**

"We've almost perfected it! Let's dance it, now!"

**Petey Piranha &amp; King Boo**

"We don't even have a leg! What are we supposed to do? Lift ourselves up?!" Petey says.

"That can work." King Boo says.

**Koopa &amp; Dry Bones / Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. / Goomba &amp; Shy Guy – currently in 5****th****, 6****th**** &amp; 7****th**** (en route to Frappe Snowland)**

There was the sound of three rips consecutively.

"Detour!" Bowser reads.

"Ol' Puzzle…" Dry Bones reads.

"… the Ol' Razzle Dazzle?" Shy Guy reads.

The Koopas and the workmates chose to do the puzzle and Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. chose to do the dancing.

**Ol' Razzle Dazzle**

The princesses had perfected the dance and went to the clue box with the U-turn board leaving the mums and the monsters when the father and son just came.

"There's a Double U-turn and it's blind." Daisy said.

"Who should we U-turn?" Peach asks.

"I don't think we should U-turn."

"Ah! I know exactly who to U-turn." Peach places a picture of a team on the board.

"I think that's useless." Daisy thinks.

"Drive yourselves to the next Pit Stop!" The princesses screamed in delight.

_Teams must now drive their way to Rosalina's Ice World, a beautiful ice village. This place is the fourth Pit Stop in a race around the world._

The girls screamed again. "Come on! Let's go!"

**Ol' Puzzle**

**Yoshi &amp; Birdo**

The dating couple had finished the puzzle like lightning and after the check by the Shy Guy, they went to the clue box with the U-turn board! Birdo screamed.

"Oh no." Yoshi said. "Let's do the other task. Quickly."

**Koopa &amp; Dry Bones**

"We've joined all the side pieces. Now we have to do the middle pieces." Koopa said to Dry Bones.

**Goomba &amp; Shy Guy**

The workmates are working at the same pace as the cousins.

**Wario &amp; Waluigi – currently in Last (LOST)**

The meanies were strolling through Twilight Town.

"The snow is starting to disappear. It's either we've gone the wrong way or Frappe Snowland is a place with no snow. Ironic name. We're going back. "

"We've wasted time again!" Wario screamed in frustration.

**Toad &amp; Toadette – currently in 8****th**** (Frappe Snowland)**

"We're here!" Toad said.

"Ol' Puzzle should be better for us."

**Ol' Razzle Dazzle**

"What are the lovebirds doing here?" Rosalina says. "I thought they got the brains and plus, they are very late. We were right with them!"

The monsters and the mums (finally) finish the dance and they were able to go to the clue box.

"Oh, the princesses U-turned them." Rosalina says.

"We'll get them back." The monsters said referring to the princesses. "I wonder why they could do such a thing to these lovely people."

"They didn't deserve to be U-turned." Pauline said. "Hey! We're reunited again!"

The four hug and laugh.

"Let's open our clue."

Rosalina gasped. "Pit Stop? At my place?"

"There's no Roadblock?" Petey asked.

"Let's go!"

**Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr.**

"I'm so (CENSORED) heavy that I can't lift my legs up."

**Ol' Puzzle**

Koopa &amp; Dry Bones and Goomba &amp; Shy Guy were almost done. Toad &amp; Toadette were still yet to join the sides.

**Wario &amp; Waluigi – currently in Last (LOST)**

The meanies passed the exit to Frappe Snowland.

"Now keep an eye out for signs." Wario said.

**Ol' Puzzle**

"Yes!" exclaimed Koopa as he finished the puzzle.

"Hooray!" cheered Goomba as he also did.

Both teams went over to the clue box and saw the picture of Yoshi &amp; Birdo.

Koopa &amp; Dry Bones got the clue but noticed the workmates have stayed. "Your not thinking about using the last U-turn, are you?"

"We are." Shy Guy said as they placed a picture up. "They didn't deserve to be U-turned. I'm making sure not to eliminate them."

"Who did you U-turn?"

"You'll find out." Goomba said.

The cousins turned back on the clue and read it. "Yes, Pit Stop! Let's go!"

**Ol' Razzle Dazzle**

**Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr.**

The Shy Guy gave the father and son the thumbs up.

"Yay!"

"Drive yourselves to next Pit Stop!" They both read.

**Yoshi &amp; Birdo**

"Gah! I suck at dancing." Yoshi said. The couple had trouble busting the moves of this wacky dance.

"Hey, look. There are the workmates. Hey, guys. Did you get U-turned?" Birdo says.

"Hey. We did get U-turned by another team. We don't know it was." The workmates lied.

"I don't know anyone who would do this to us and you guys."

**Wario &amp; Waluigi – currently in Last (LOST)**

"This highway is taking ages!"

**Ol' Puzzle**

**Toad &amp; Toadette**

"Come on, we're almost there."

**Pit Stop**

The camera showed Toadsworth and a Purple Shy Guy waiting behind the mat.

**Peach &amp; Daisy**

"Hello, welcome to the Snow Lands." The Purple Shy Guy greeted.

"Cold and ugly place." Peach said. Daisy elbowed her.

"Peach, Daisy. You're team number one!"

**Peach &amp; Daisy – 1****st**

"Yay! We won!" Daisy said to Peach.

"As the winners of this leg, you have won 10,000 coins each for you to use after the race!"

"I can finally finish my dress collection!" Peach exclaimed.

"I can now buy my own golf kit now!"

"See you next leg."

"Thank you." They both said.

**Ol' Puzzle**

**Toad &amp; Toadette**

"Drive yourselves to the next Pit Stop!"

**Petey Piranha &amp; King Boo / Rosalina &amp; Pauline**

"Petey &amp; King Boo, Rosalina &amp; Pauline, you are again team number 2 and team number 3!"

**Petey Piranha &amp; King Boo – 2****nd**

**Rosalina &amp; Pauline – 3****rd**

"Whoo!"

"Good job."

The teams celebrated and complimented.

**Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. – currently in 5****th**** place (en route to Rosalina's Ice World)**

"Hey, there are the cousins. Let's pass them this time." Bowser Jr. told his dad.

Bowser Jr. made teasing faces at them while overtaking them but none of the Koopas noticed him.

**Ol' Razzle Dazzle**

**Yoshi &amp; Birdo**

"How high do we have to lift our legs up?"

"As high as you can go."

**Goomba &amp; Shy Guy**

"We need to perfect this. We are the last teams here!"

**Pit Stop**

**Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr.**

"You are team number four!"

**Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. – 4****th**

"You got a little someone behind you." Toadworth said. The father and son turned. "Koopa &amp; Dry Bones, you're the fifth team to arrive!"

**Koopa &amp; Dry Bones – 5****th**

"Yay!"

**Ol' Razzle Dazzle**

Both teams had completed the dance and went over to the clue box to get their clue.

"Drive yourselves to the next Pit Stop! Quick Shy Guy, it's only us two!"

"Quick." Birdo told Yoshi.

**Pit Stop**

**Toad &amp; Toadette**

"Toad &amp; Toadette, you are the 6th team to arrive!"

**Toad &amp; Toadette – 6****th**

"Oh my goodness, I thought we were last!"

**Goomba &amp; Shy Guy – currently in 7****th**** (en route to Rosalina's Ice World)**

"Where are we going?" Goomba asked Shy Guy. They were travelling on the highway to Rosalina's Ice World when Shy Guy turned into a wrong exit.

**Yoshi &amp; Birdo – currently in 8****th**** (en route to Rosalina's Ice World)**

"Babe, let's follow them." Birdo said and off they did.

**Goomba &amp; Shy Guy – currently in 7****th**** (en route to Rosalina's Ice World)**

They see a sign.

"Oh no, we're trespassing into a private base!" Goomba shouted. "Go back! Quick!"

It was too late. The police had stopped them and taken them and the dating couple to the Police Station.

"Were you purposely entering the ShroomField Military Base?" The Koopa with the police uniform asked the four.

"No." They all said. "It would be the last thing on our minds." Shy Guy replied.

After a few more questions and waiting, the teams were ready to go.

"You four are released with only a warning." The Koopa Captain said. "Goodbye."

Both teams headed to the Pit Stop.

**Pit Stop**

Both teams arrived near the mat at the same time. The mat was on a glacier. They were walking at the same pace and place and just before the Pit Stop, the workmates stopped, surprising the dating couple and tried to halt but they had already stepped on the mat.

"What did you do? You're going to get eliminated!" Yoshi told Goomba &amp; Shy Guy.

"Yoshi &amp; Birdo, Goomba &amp; Shy Guy, you're team number 7, you're team number 8." Toadworth says.

**Yoshi &amp; Birdo – 7****th**

**Goomba &amp; Shy Guy – 8****th**

"Weren't there nine teams?"

"Yes, you both are still in."

Both teams screamed and celebrated.

**?**

The camera shows Toadsworth walking in the cold, winter night on the emergency lane of a highway. He stops at a stationary car and knocks on it. Waluigi opens the door and they both get out.

"Wario, Waluigi. All other teams have arrived at the mat. This means that you are the last team to be checked in and I'm not sorry to tell you, that you are eliminated from the race."

**Wario &amp; Waluigi - Last**

The stepbrothers nod in agreement.

"Any words you have to say?" Toadsworth asks.

"Yeah, it's been a great experience." Waluigi said. "We've had our ups and downs and we're definitely leaving the race proud."

"Goodbye, guys."

The meanies walk off along the highway.

**Pit Stop**

Toadsworth announces, "Teams, the meanies have been eliminated."

The teams smile and laugh and celebrate at Rosalina's Ice World.

**Standings**

**Peach &amp; Daisy – 1****st****, 5:59pm**

**Petey Piranha &amp; King Boo – 2****nd****, 6:14pm**

**Rosalina &amp; Pauline – 3****rd****, 6:14pm**

**Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. – 4****th****, 6:33pm**

**Koopa &amp; Dry Bones – 5****th****, 6:34pm**

**Toad &amp; Toadette – 6****th****, 6:53pm**

**Yoshi &amp; Birdo – 7****th****, 7:27pm**

**Goomba &amp; Shy Guy – 8****th****, 7:27pm**

**Wario &amp; Waluigi – Last, (eliminated)**

_Next time on The Amazing Race, the race goes from freezing cold, to boiling hot._

"I'm dying!" yells Peach.

"I'm so thirsty." Koopa says.

_The newlyweds reach boiling point._

"I swear if he does not come back in the next hour, we're over." Toadette tells the camera.

_Will a shock at the Pit Stop leave everyone surprised and hanging?_

The camera shows every team with a shocked face at the Pit Stop.

_Find out next time, on The Amazing Race: Mario World._


End file.
